Dans les coulisses du Titanic
by m0rphin3
Summary: Il reste encor trois mois avant la fin des cours et les élèves de sixième année se tournent les pouces. Mais leurs professeurs decident que cela doit changer. Ils vont tous devoir participer au spectacle de fin d'année en interprétant sur scène le Titanic
1. Prologue

Bonjour chèrs lecteurs,

Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma fic! C'est enfait un mélange entre Harry Potter et Titanic. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

**Quelques petites précisions:** _Aucuns_ personnages ne sont à moi. Autant pour Titanic qui sont à James Cameron - dites-moi si je me trompe- que pour Harry Potter qui sont, eux, à la grande J.K. Rowling.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Prologue

- Je t'aime Jack.  
- Fais pas ça. Ne fais pas celle qui me dit adieu. Pas encore. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?  
- J'ai si froid.  
- Ecoutes Rose, tu vas te sortir de là. Tu vivras longtemps. Et tu vas faire plein de bébés, et tu vas les voir grandir, et... tu mourras très vieille. Une vielle dame, bien au chaud dans ton lit. Mais pas ici. Pas cette nuit. Pas comme ça, est-ce que tu m'as compris ?  
- Je sens plus mon corps.  
- Gagner ce voyage Rose, a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et m'a mené à toi. Et je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça Rose. Je lui suis reconnaissant. Tu dois me faire cet honneur. A présent promet moi, que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonneras jamais, quoiqu'il se passe, même si ça à l'air sans espoir, promet-le moi, maintenant, Rose. Et ne rompt jamais cette promesse.  
- Je te le promets.  
- N'abandonne jamais.  
- J'abandonnerais jamais Jack,... J'abandonnerai jamais.

Oui, c'était moi qui venait de réciter ça. Moi Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Et devant moi, partageant mes répliques, se tenait un grand roux. Il avait les cheveux couverts de faux givre et le visage très pâle. Ce n'était que de la magie, mais ça paraissait très vrai. L'eau autour de nous était à une très bonne température mais nous nous sentions tellement Jack Dawson et Rose DeWitt Bukater que nous avions froid. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais dire. Ron me regardait dans les yeux. Ses yeux profonds, qui reflétaient de l'amour, de la passion… C'était un magnifique acteur. Sans doute plus doué que l'original. Je commençais à paniquer, je ne me rappelais plus de mon texte. Mon partenaire ma fit signe de me coucher. Je ne devais rien dire, juste me laisser aller et presque mourir. Les secours arrivaient, j'étais folle de joie, nous étions sauvés ! J'appelais Jack, il ne se réveillait pas. Nos mains étaient collées par le froid. Je ne pouvais pas le croire ; il avait abandonné. Mais moi, je ne devais pas. Je détachais gentiment mes mains des siennes et je le laissais sombrer au fond de la mer. Aucune larme ne pouvait couler. Je nageais jusqu'à un garde congelé. Je prenais sont sifflait et soufflais à l'intérieur. Ils venaient me chercher, j'étais sauvée. …  
Le spectacle était à présent fini. Des torrents d'applaudissements accompagnaient notre sortie. J'étais très heureuse. Et pourtant, cette histoire n'avait guère bien commencé…

* * *

C'est un tout, tout, tout petit prologue. La suite sera certainement plus longue...


	2. Cours d'étude des Moldus

Cours d'étude des moldus

Le cours d'aujourd'hui allait être passionnant. Nous allions regarder un film moldu qui les avait fascinés et regroupés en masse dans les cinémas en 1997 : Titanic. Je n'avais jamais vu ce film, pourtant, j'en avait beaucoup entendu parler. C'est pour cela que j'étais très heureuse d'entrer dans cette salle ce jour là. Et penser que mes deux meilleurs amis allaient étudier la divination… Je ne pouvais que de les plaindre. C'était la fin de l'année, nous n'avions pas d'examens à réviser, c'était la belle vie ! Enfin, pour les autres… Travailler occupait mes journées, mais comme touts les professeurs- même Rogue- étaient de bonne humeur, aucun d'eux ne donnait du travail supplémentaire.  
Je m'installais à une table. Je sortais un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. J'allais prendre un minimum de notes tout de même ! Le film commença. J'étais convaincue que j'allais écrire quelque chose sur mon parchemin. Et pourtant… Les images défilaient devant mes yeux. Les vêtements, les voitures, tout me paraissait magnifique. Et le bateau, il était énorme. Mrs Burbage avait projeté le film sur le mur. Les sons s'échappaient de partout dans la salle. Je trouvait ça génial. La fin de Jack arriva. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait quelque chose, mais le voir mourir ne m'a pas laissée indifférente. J'ai versé une petite larme, ou deux… Bon d'accord j'ai complètement fondu en larmes, mais très discrètement. Et quand je regardais autour de moi, je remarquais que je n'était pas la seule. Cela me soulageait. Mais en fait, au départ, c'est pour Jack qu'on est émus et quand on prend du recul, on voit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui. Des milliers de gens ont perdu leur vie parce que certaines personnes n'ont pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Le plus choquant était de loin le petit bébé congelé. Ce n'était qu'un film ! Mais ça m'avait fait terriblement réfléchir. Et si la magie aurait pu les aider ? Et si certaines sorciers qui étaient à bord n'avaient rien fait juste pour garder leur identité ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. L'écran devenait noir. Le film avait duré 194 minutes. Nous étions tous un peu engourdis, nous nous étirions tranquillement quand Mme Burbage prit la parole. « Attendez, attendez un instant. J'ai une annonce à vous faire, asseyez-vous je vous prie ! » Une fois que nous étions tous assis, elle continua. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai montré ce film aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, cette année, les huitièmes années se tournent un peu les pouces. Et pourtant, il reste encor trois mois avant la fin de l'année. C'est pourquoi, nous, les enseignants avons décidé de vous faire jouer une pièce. Mais après tout, nous sommes nous dits, pourquoi une pièce ? Pourquoi pas un film ? Et pourquoi pas un film moldu ? Comme cela, nous serions sûrs que presque personne ne l'a vu. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi "Titanic". Tous les élèves de huitièmes années seront activement impliqués dans le projet. Pas forcément dans les rôles principaux mais aussi dans les décors, les effets spéciaux etc. Nous nous aiderons de la magie, cela va de soit. Nous aurons besoin d'acteurs, c'est pourquoi nous comptons sur votre bonne volonté et nous espérons vous retrouver aux auditions qui auront lieu mardi prochain. Essayer également de convaincre vos amis, qui ne font pas partie de ce cours à passer les auditions. Sachez que les rôles principaux sont permanents et que si vous êtes choisis –par exemple- pour jouer Jack, vous serez le seul à avoir ce rôle. Sauf la doublure en cas d'accidents… Très bien, si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais » Nous étions tous très perplexes. Nous ne nous attendions vraiment pas à cela. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Bien entendu, j'étais trop timide pour jouer un rôle, mais je pensais être vraiment une bonne coordinatrice. Le professeur attendait des questions. Un main se leva timidement.

« Donc nous allons tourner ce film, puis le montrer à nos parents ?  
- Non. Vous allez jouer ce film comme une pièce de théâtre moldu. Tout ce film sous forme de théâtre, ce fut la seule réponse qu'eu à donner Mrs Burbage. »

Elle nous laissa enfin sortir. Devant la porte, m'attendaient deux garçons.

« Eh, Mione, t'en as mis du temps, dit le rouquin.  
- Oh si tu savais… »

Je leur racontais tout. Ils étaient littéralement pendus à mes lèvres. Harry paraissait un peu retissant, il n'avait pas non plus envie de jouer. Il avait déjà vu le film, c'était le film préféré de sa tante Pétunia. Ron par contre, était complètement enthousiaste.

« Mardi on y va ! Hein ? On va tous auditionner pour un rôle ! ne continuait-il de répéter  
- Ron, tu es devenu fou ?  
- Harry n'a pas tort, répondis-je, je ne crois pas que nous sommes de très bon acteurs.  
- De toutes façons, on doit faire quelque chose, alors ce n'est pas mieux d'être sur le devant de la scène ? nous disait le cadet des garçons Weasley excité comme une puce.  
- Non ! Je ne ferais pas ces auditions ! Et je pense qu'Hermione est de mon avis ! »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Bon, quoi que je pourrais être figurante. Juste dire une petite phrase comme « Encore une tasse de thé ? » ne me dérangerait pas vraiment. Peut-être que j'allais aller à ces auditions finalement. De toutes manières, Ron y allait aussi, alors si on devait se faire recaler, on serait deux !

* * *

C'est la fin du premier chapitre. Qu'avez-vous en pensé?


	3. Les Auditions

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait. Seulement, il y a un problème. J'ai écrit que les élèves étaient en huitième année dans cette fic. Alors qu'en fait, la huitième**

**année n'exsiste pas à Poudlard! Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'ai mélangé avec notre système scolaire. En effet, j'habite en Suisse et ici la huitième année est**

**l'avant dernière et donc ça m'a embrouillée. Les élèves sont donc ici en _sixième _année. Voilà, vous pouvez poursuivre votre lecture tranquillement.**

**Merci!**

Les Auditions

« Non, non Ron ! Je ne veux plus ! » Mais c'était trop tard. Il me tirait par le bras, je ne cessais de lui répéter

« Et si j'étais choisie ? Je ne veux pas ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! » Mais il était têtu. Je le connaissais assez bien à

présent, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il me tirait par le bras, j'allais me ridiculiser. Je n'étais

pas faite pour jouer dans une pièce si magnifique et il n'y avait jamais dans le film un personnage laid et maladroit.

Parce que c'est ce genre de personnage qui me convenait parfaitement. Et si j'étais faite pour un rôle dans le genre

c'était tout simplement parce que je n'avais qu'à rester moi-même sur scène. Pas besoin de maquillage, mon visage

suffisait. Une fille passa devant nous. Je palis tout de suite, c'était Lavande. Elle me salua poliment puis détacha la

main de Ron qui était posée sur mon bras. Elle mit cette même main sur sa hanche, avant de lui sauter au cou pour

l'embrasser passionnément. J'étais dégoutée. Eh ! J'ai dit dégoutée pas jalouse ! Quoi que…

Ron sortait avec elle depuis maintenant trois semaines. Trois semaines que je supporte tous leurs roucoulement sans

rien dire. Je suis sur le point d'exploser. Mais le pire, c'est que Lavande ne me lâche pas d'une semelle ; « Tu crois

que Ron m'aime vraiment ? Je dois lui offrir quoi à la St-Valentin l'année prochaine ? Et à son

anniversaire ? » Toutes ces questions me fatiguaient. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il confiait

tous ces secrets, mais à Harry. De plus, je n'avais jamais fêté la St-Valentin avec lui – ni avec personne d'autre

d'ailleurs- alors comment pouvais-je savoir quoi offrir en cette occasion ? Elle me tira de ma rêverie en s'exclamant de

sa voix aigue.

« Mais en fait, vous alliez-où là ?

- Oh oui tiens ! Ron, on va être en retard, dis-je pressée.

- On va passer les auditions pour Titanic, répondit Ron sans tenir compte de ma réplique.

- Moi aussi, s'écria Lavande, le hasard fait bien les choses ! On y va les deux mon cœur ?

- Non mais elle est pas gonflée celle-là, criais-je.

- Hermione ? Comment oses-tu lui parler de la sorte ?

- Désolée, fis-je la mine abattue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura Lavande, vous auditionnez pour quel rôle ?

- Pour les principaux !

- Ron ! Non ! Je veux être figurante, dis-je en lui tapant le bras.

- De plus, moi aussi j'auditionne pour Rose et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles avec elle, s'emporta Lavande. »

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. J'allais passer ces auditions quoi qu'il se passe. Et je n'allais pas me faire marcher

sur les pieds. Je serais Rose, un point c'est tout. J'entrai dans la salle. Il y avait étonnement plein de monde. Et là, je

vis qu'Harry était aussi présent.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien, je vais passer moi aussi, m'assura-t-il, pour un rôle mineur, mais Ginny m'a convaincu. »

Je leur demandai si je pouvais faire la queue avec eux. Ils ne me rejetèrent pas. Plus loin, Ron et Lavande jouaient les

parfaits amoureux. La main dans la main, et un bisou par ici et un autre par là… Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était

bientôt mon tour. Je commençais à stresser. Et si j'avais le rôle ? Qui ferait Jack ? Mon cœur s'emballait. Je n'allais pas

y arriver. Un homme cria mon nom. Je devais monter sur scène. Il me donna un petit script et je commençai à parler.

Je ne pouvait plus m'arrêter, je lisais tout d'une traite. Mes yeux ne décrochaient pas le petit papier. Je chutais sur les

mots, je bégayais. Vite, faites que ce supplice se termine ! J'arrivais à la fin de la page. Le même homme me dit

« Merci, la distribution officielle des rôles sera affichée jeudi ». Dès qu'il eut fini, je me mis à courir. Je n'avais pas

réussi à garder mon calme. J'avais perdu mes moyens. Je savais que je n'avais aucun talent pour le théâtre, mais tout

de même, je ne pensais pas m'emporter comme ça. De plus, je me suis ridiculisée devant la moitié des huitièmes

années. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me montrer en publique. Je me précipitais hors de la salle. Les larmes

commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Je ne devais pas pleurer, ça serait inutile et stupide. Je me dirigeais vers les

toilettes des filles. J'aimais bien me retrouver là-bas pour pleurer. Mais en fait, je ne savais pas vraiment pour quoi je

pleurais. Était-ce parce que je m'étais plantée aux auditions où parce que Ron y allait avec Lavande. Oui, j'aimais

Ron, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant. J'ai du me résoudre à l'accepter. En fait, je l'ai toujours bien aimé. Mais à

présent, il était avec Lavande et restait la plupart du temps collé à elle. Pourquoi elle ? C'est la question que je me

posais tous les matins avant de me lever et tous les soirs avant de me coucher. Ça devenait une obsession. Il était

mon obsession. A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent plus vite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était moi. Moi qui

pleurais pour un garçon. Je m'étais promise ne de jamais faire ça. Ça me paraissait futile. Mais il m'était impossible de

résister. Mon cœur pleurait.

_Il pleure dans mon cœur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville  
Quelle est donc cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

Ce poème de Paul Verlaine –un poète moldu- reflétait bien mon état d'âme. Je continuai de pleurer pendant un heure,

puis me décidai à sortir de ces maudites toilettes. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça.

« Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu répète ton rôle ? Oh mais oui, tu pourrai jouer "la pleureuse "! Sauf quelle n'entre pas

dans Titanic, dommage.

-Tais-toi Malfoy, le suppliai-je

- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres de gens comme toi, rétorqua-t-il

- Eh bien tant-pis, moi je pars…

- Non ! Attend ! me cria-t-il »

Il me rattrapa, c'était la dernière personne à qui je voulais parler. Il me prit le bras. Il me regarda des ses yeux gris, je

n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de les contempler. Bien qu'ils étaient très froids, il brillaient d'un je ne sais quoi

qui les rendait très beaux. Mais qu'est ce que je pensais là. Ce garçon était Draco Malfoy, le plus narcissique et

mesquin des élèves de Poudlard, le pire ennemi de Harry. Mes deux bras s'élancèrent en avant et allèrent encercler la

taille de Draco. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais les retirer, mais ça m'était impossible. Il allait

profiter de ce moment d'égarement pour faire de moi la risée de tout Poudlard. Il resta un moment immobile, les bras

tendus derrière moi, puis les resserra pour m'enlacer à son tour. C'était la chose la plus étonnante qui était arrivée

dans ma vie. Et j'en avais vu des choses depuis ma première année ici. Ça m'a même fait plus peur que de me faire

attaquer par un troll. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant trois minutes environ, puis il me prit la main et m'emmena

dehors. Il faisait assez froid. Je n'avais pas pris de veste. On marcha pendant dix minutes et il me fit entrer dans une

caverne. Elle était aménagée. Il y avait cinq fauteuils, une petite table et une cheminée. Il me fit signe de m'assoir.

Pourquoi m'avait-il amenée ici ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

« On sera plus calmes, dans cet endroit, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussée ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-il, ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie.

-Non, non Draco. Je ne t'aime pas, signalais-je.

- C'est ce Weasley hein ?

- Oui et il s'appelle Ron, lui rappelai-je. »

Nous continuons a bavarder. Il pouvait être très sympathique quand il le voulait. Mais certaines de ses phrases me

tournaient sans cesse dans la tête. " ça faisais un moment que j'en avais envie." "Tu perds ton temps a espérer sur

lui " "Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça" Je regardais ma montre, elle indiquait sept heures vingt. Je disais à Malfoy que

nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Nous rentrâmes chaque un de notre côté, pour ne pas

éveiller les soupçons chez nos camarades. Je me mis a courir pour prendre un peu d'avance sur lui. J'arrivai quelques

minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron m'attendaient. Il avaient l'air inquiets. Je m'approchai d'eux. Les

saluai et leur dit qu'après les auditions, j'avais filé à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de runes anciennes. Je ne

pensais pas savoir si bien mentir. De plus que j'avais les joues rosies par le froid et la veste de Draco sur les épaules

que je me dépêchai d'enlever pour ne pas qu'ils aient le temps de me poser trop de questions. Le repas se passa

normalement.

Je jetais de temps à autre des petits regards à la table des Serpentards, mon hôte de tout à l'heure ne

semblait pas très à l'aise. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'enticher de Draco ! C'était contre nature. La

vie était bien trop compliquée ! Et si je me lançais un Avada Kadava ? Tous mes problèmes seraient résolus ! Non, ce

n'était pas tout à fait la bonne solution. Je regardais le garçon qui était assis juste devant moi. Il semblait perdu dans

ses pensées. Si j'avançais les jambes, je pouvais toucher les siennes. Mais j'estimais que c'était assez déplacé, surtout

sous les regards que lançait constamment Lavande. Oui, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance, Ron était un gars

génial.

* * *

Voilà, c'est mon deuxième chapitre!

J'espère que vous aimez! Pour l'instant, ils n'y a pas beaucoup de revieuws. Alors si vous lisez ma fic, laissez-en un, même si c'est un critique, c'est toujours bon

pour s'améliorer!

Bye!


End file.
